Mullah Rahmaan
Mullah Rahmaan is a supporting antagonist in the 2012 epic first person sci-fi war action video game Call of Duty: Black Ops II. He is an Afghan insurgent warlord and a leader of the Mujahideen in 1986. He was one of the Mujahideen leaders who lead the insurgency against the Soviet Union during their invasion of Afghanistan in the 1980s to support the fragile Afghan communist government. He first appears as an ally, but later betrays his American and Chinese suppliers as they were targets for his true ally Raul Menendez. He was voiced by Cas Anvar. History On December 24, 1979, the Soviet Union had invaded Afghanistan and managed to take control over cities, towns, roads and other major assets and locations across the country. The invasion was launched by Soviet Premier Leonid Brezhnev in support of the Afghan communist regime fearing that if it fell, the ideology of the Islamic Revolution from Iran would engulf Afghanistan and spread to Central Asia, which was under Soviet control at the time. Mullah Rahmaan witnessed the invasion and joined the Mujahideen to fight off the Soviet invaders, but was eventually pushed out of the cities and up into the mountains. When Soviet Mi-24 helicopters and gunships began inflicting heavy losses on the Mujahideen forces, the United States got involved and began sending aid to the Mujahideen. During the war, he became a target for Lev Kravchenko who was one of the commanders of the Soviet forces, but the two of them were associates of Raul Menendez. During this time, Rahmaan had gotten into contact with and formed an alliance with Menendez as the two of them shared similiar goals. Rahmaan first appears in the mission "Old Wounds" in the year 1986 where he and his forces began recieving weapons shipments and arms from the United States to use against the Soviet forces now that they are pinned down in the mountains and cannot launch major offensives. The United States sends over Stinger missiles and they're used to shoot down the Soviet gunships that were causing the Mujahideen so much trouble and costing them heavy casualties and losses as well. He meets up with Jason Hudson, Alex Mason, and Frank Woods of the United States along with Tian Zhao of China who all aid and assit his forces in battle. Rahmaan's base later came under attack by the Soviet forces and Rahmaan stays behind to defend the base while his foreign partners aid his troops in cutting off the Soviet advancements. During the last Soviet offensive, Kravchenko is captured and is brought back to the base where he reveals that Menendez has been shipping weapons to the third world and he has been aiding in it as a means of overthrowing the capitalist governments of the world. After Kravchenko is killed, Rahmaan reveals his true allegiences to Menendez and has Zhao, Mason, Hudson, and Woods beaten and left to die in the desert. By 1989, the Soviet Union withdrew from Afghanistan and the Afghan communist regime was overthrown, but it is unknown what later happened to Rahmaan. Personality Mullah Rahmaan was a violent and religious extremist who fought against the Soviet Union during their invasion into Afghanistan and joined the Mujahideen to push them out. He hated the Soviet Union, but also hated the United States and China for reasons similiar to Menendez. After Kravchenko was killed, he was happy to betray his Chinese and American allies and abandon them to die in the desert. Due to his ties to Menendez, Rahmaan shared a similiar worldview to him and wanted all imperialist and capitalist governments overthrown to liberate oppressed people. Trivia *Rahmaan is similar to both characters from Mortal Kombat series: **Kotal Kahn ***Both are leaders of the armies. ***Both are extremists. ***Both fought during rebellion (the difference is that Rahmaan was a leader Mujahideen rebels against the Soviets while Kotal was an emperor of Outworld against Mileena's rebels). ***Both aided the foreign (American and East Asian) fighters during wars, and later betrayed them shortly after having the members of their armies killed the leaders of their opponents. ***The difference is that Rahmaan is a villain while Kotal is a hero. **D'Vorah: Both are minions as well as double agents of the main antagonists. External Link *Mullah Rahmaan - Call of Duty Wiki Navigation pl:Mullah Rahmaan Category:Military Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Control Freaks Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Pawns Category:Torturer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Fictionalized Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Anarchist Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Inconclusive Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Successful Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Minion Category:Sadists Category:Delusional